Car seats and highchair seats are well known, and various types have been proposed. Also, car seats covers are known such as, for example, that described in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 294,099. This is a fabric cover for a car seat which has a cat's face included in it. The cover does not lend stability to the seat, perhaps resulting in safety problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,351 describes an infant support pad with an adjustable pillow adapted to engage an infant's head, neck and shoulders in order to provide lateral stability to the infant's head and neck. No support for the infant's arms is provided, and stability for the remainder of the child's body may be a problem.
A padded liner for an automobile seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,092. The liner is in the shape of an animal and generally conforms to the shape of the car seat.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,749; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 294,210; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,357.